


Advent Calendar

by iiii, welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A real one, Advent Calendar, Gen, filled with many tiny toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Summary: In which I assemble a present for my brother-in-law's birthday.
Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212825





	1. The idea

[12/22/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/168845612024/omg-you-guys-omg-omg)

o**mg you guys omg omg**

I just called my sister to check what we’re doing Christmas Day, hope she was having a good Christmas Adam, all that. She pointed out that Christmas Adam is tomorrow. I was like ‘oh crap you’re right.’ (I checked Genesis 1: the thing just before Adam is Cattle. Hope all y’all are having a good Christmas Cattle. Moo.)

My BiL said something in the background. 

‘Huh?’ I riposted.

My sister passed him the phone. He repeated that by his count today’s the fourth day of Advent (Observed).

‘What are we adventing to?’ I asked.

‘The return of Supernatural,’ he said.

And omg you guys

##  **Supernatural Advent Calendars**

_My_ first thought was, take a basic reusable advent calendar and paint the doors with spn stuff - devil’s traps and demon knives and a portrait of Baby - and fill it with chocolate kisses twice a year, to enjoy as we count down to the fall and winter premieres. _would be *so*awesome*_

And my BiL said, **no**, none of this silly candy, I want an advent calendar-sized demon-killing knife! And, like, the first day should have a tiny bit of salt, the second day should have an eensy vial of holy water, and so on, building up to - ‘a tiny Impala!’ I said. 

And there was much squeeing.

\---

So, my friends:

  * Do such things already exist? LINK ME UP
  * if not: what should it look like, what should be in it, let’s brainstorm
  * somebody should make one for my BiL
  * seriously, his birthday is in July. If you’re an artisan who’s feeling inspired by the idea of making a re-usable advent calendar containing 25 tiny SPN objet d’art, get in touch w/your portfolio and we’ll talk commission. Price will depend on how much is prefab. I’ll pay more for a hand-crafted miniature First Blade than for a pot metal charm of a knife, you know? But if no one volunteers to make him the Perfect Awesome version, I’m willing to pay someone to curate something pretty neat. *makes call-me hand sign*

[#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar) [#an idea whose time has come](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/an-idea-whose-time-has-come)


	2. Call for Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you put in a Supernatural Countdown Calendar?

[1/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169625296868/what-would-you-put-in-a-supernatural-countdown)

What would you put in a Supernatural Countdown Calendar?

Couple weeks ago me & my BiL had the bright idea of a countdown calendar (like an advent calendar) to count down to the midseason return episode. And then it could be re-used for next season’s opener, and the next midseason return, and so on, and so on, twice a year ad infinitum because the show is going to run forever. 

I was thinking, repaint an advent calendar and fill it with chocolate kisses. My BiL said no - only tiny spn-themed toys would do. And I thought, well, his birthday’s in July.

Mel pointed me at an artist, because she is awesome and knows all.

I’m still dithering, though. I started a list of tiny toys, but I want to make sure I’ve covered the basics. I feel like I’ve probably missed something obvious, ‘cause I often have missed something obvious. (And it doesn’t have to be exactly 25 things, ‘cause this isn’t meant for a fixed time like Advent. Season openers are moveable feasts. The countdown can be as long or short as we have toys for.)

ANYWAY, the list so far

Vials of:

  * Salt
  * holy water
  * blood
  * holy oil
  * El Sol

Weapons:

  * angel blade
  * first blade
  * Ruby’s ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds
  * the Colt

Characters

  * Baby (Baby goes behind the last door)
  * mantel-sized Castiel
  * miniature tree-topper
  * a Yorkie
  * a moose

Symbols:

  * Aquarian star
  * devil’s trap
  * demon-proof tattoo
  * banishing sigil
  * Dean’s necklace
  * \+ a charm bracelet to hang them from

Other stuff:

  * Badges
  * Zippo lighter
  * hex bag

please tell me what I’m missing

[#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar) [#help me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/help-me)

* * *

[1/13/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169665101639/lrthreads-replied-to-your-post-what-would-you)

[lrthreads](http://lrthreads.tumblr.com/) replied to your post [“What would you put in a Supernatural Countdown Calendar?”](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169625296868/what-would-you-put-in-a-supernatural-countdown)

> angel feathers

> angel grace

> plaid/flannel

> stompy boots/Sam’s lost shoe

> leviathan goo

> cheeseburgers/possessed sandwich

> records/mix tapes/iPod adapter 

> Cas’s trench coat

> fake FBI badges

> Charlie’s Hermione bobblehead/LARP queen crown/box of fake IDs

Yes! feathers, there should be feathers. A paper crown!

_*makes notes*_

[#lrthreads](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lrthreads) [#dude you rule](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dude-you-rule) [#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar)

* * *

[1/13/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169675066579/mittensmorgul-replied-to-your-post-what-would)

[mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/) replied to your post [“What would you put in a Supernatural Countdown Calendar?”](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169625296868/what-would-you-put-in-a-supernatural-countdown)

> MoC? Handprint? machete for vampire beheadings? enochian brass knuckles? Dean’s 1911? glitter (i.e. Clown Blood from 7.14), a rainbow slinky, the Word of God tablets?, witch killing bullets? gah there is so much!

GLITTER GOTTA BE GLITTER

[#mittensmorgul](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/mittensmorgul) [#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar) [#I knew I was missing something vital](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-knew-I-was-missing-something-vital)

* * *

[1/13/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169675078564/lrthreads-replied-to-your-post-lrthreads)

[lrthreads](http://lrthreads.tumblr.com/) replied to your post [“lrthreads replied to your post “What would you put in a Supernatural…”](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169665101639/lrthreads-replied-to-your-post-what-would-you)

> Sudden realization: I don’t think anyone has mentioned pie yet

## PIE

[#lrthreads](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lrthreads) [#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar)

* * *

[1/13/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169676134169/what-would-you-put-in-a-supernatural-countdown)

[ ](https://tmblr.co/msbbZom6stVUaSwCo2j0eeQ) [ justanotheridijiton ](https://justanotheridijiton.tumblr.com/post/169667462949)

_I might have gotten a little carried away_

**Symbols: **

  * see shop links at bottom of post for charms/bracelets
  * [this book](https://justanotheridijiton.tumblr.com/post/163592042509/gabe240-noise-vs-signal-sigils-ciphers-and) and [these links](https://justanotheridijiton.tumblr.com/post/129673993339/waves-hello-i-was-redirected-here-by-lizbob-in) should give you some ideas

**Vials of:**

  * goofer dust 
  * angel grace
  * borax
  * meadowsweet
  * angelica root 
  * purple nurple ([recipe](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Purple_Nurple))
  * [african dream root](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=African_Dream_Root)
  * [beers and brands: ](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=African_Dream_Root)[images of varying quality of beers](https://justanotheridijiton.tumblr.com/post/158569949004/200dollargods-beers-of-spn-el-sol-margiekugel) on 200dollargod’s beer and alcohol list ([masterlist of their lists](https://200dollargod.tumblr.com/post/130772554129/spn-lists-masterlist))

**Weapons: **

  * scythe
  * a tiny book with the names and urls of the “myth and fable” ebooks available on <https://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au>
  * Mjölnir

**Characters: **

  * squirrel
  * feathers
  * scooby doo (after 13x16 you might be inspired)

**Other stuff:**

  * mixtape (tape charm + “awesome mixtape but on a ZuneTM” style playlist)
  * nougat candy
  * licorice
  * palo santo 
  * something made of iron
  * something made of silver
  * a neat pocket knife
  * a pine scented car air freshener
  * lot’s salt as represented by a neat piece of quartz
  * a neat coin 
  * piece of [fulgurite](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Fulgurite)
  * a rosary 
  * [mojo bag](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Gris-gris_bag)
  * a dreamcatcher ([because of reasons](https://justanotheridijiton.tumblr.com/post/169058200354/character-description-in-her-dreams-kaia-walks))
  * gaffer tape

**Shops:**

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/SupernaturalDen>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/NevenEbrez> \+ <https://twitter.com/spn_specialties>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/GreenEarthStones>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/PriyaInspirations>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/YeOldeRockShop>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/BohemianFindings>

<https://funko.com/search?q=supernatural#catalog-results>

<http://www.hottopic.com/pop-culture/shop-by-license/supernatural/>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/LittlePopWorkshop>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/MistyFigs>

<https://www.etsy.com/shop/brucelovesyou>

[ ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/) [ welkinalauda ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169676134169/what-would-you-put-in-a-supernatural-countdown)

I <3 you so much! I thought I wouldn’t have enough ideas but instead

## so many awesome things

plan of action:

  * contact artist about making the calendar box
    * figure out whether different-sized niches are practical (one slinky-sized, most charm-sized, and a few in-between?)
    * settle on a # of days for the countdown
  * curate tiny toys into sets, because there’s the initial gift, and then _infinite refills_
  * give birthday present
  * be awarded Permanent Best SiL 

[#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar) [#infinite refills](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/infinite-refills) [#Mel is awesome and knows all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mel-is-awesome-and-knows-all)


	3. The final project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up assembling it myself. 
> 
> They liked it. :)

[7/15/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/175909480740/countdown-calendar-update) **Countdown calendar update **

Back in December, me and my brother in law had the bright idea of a [countdown calendar](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169676134169/what-would-you-put-in-a-supernatural-countdown) (like an advent calendar), filled with treats, to count down to the midseason return episode. It could be re-used for next season’s opener, and the next midseason return, and so on, and so on, twice a year ad infinitum because the show is going to run forever. 

I’ve been working on it since, and, TA-DA!

Finished in time for birthday season.

\---

I completely failed to find the box I was thinking of on the internet. My little sister’s wife found this for me at the Oakland Salvation Army, though, for $4.

Not _exactly_ what I was picturing, but at that price point I can adjust. 

Here it is, with the goodies I’d accumulated by early May.

plus a few more items found later

I re-used some old gift boxes, but mostly folded new boxes to fit. Box bottoms are typing paper I had around. The [boxtops](https://www.etsy.com/listing/506880666/craft-paper-scottish-tartan-plaid-check?ref=shop_home_active_30) and [sleeves](https://www.etsy.com/listing/570174370/hunkydory-tartan-plaid-adorable-scorable?ref=shop_home_active_29) are from [SambaCrafts](https://www.etsy.com/listing/524303552/craft-paper-pad-scottish-tartan-plaid-8?ref=shop_home_active_28). 

Season 14 is due to start on October 11. I counted back the dates from there. This is a present for both my big sister and her husband, which is why most days have two items. 

9/29: cryptids (those weird-looking critters, yellow and black, waving in the third photo. They came out of a Noah’s Ark set I got ages ago.)  
9/30: [anti-possession](https://www.etsy.com/listing/481417974/anti-possession-necklace-supernatural?ref=shop_home_active_5) charm, [devil’s trap](https://www.etsy.com/listing/481280654/advanced-devils-trap-necklace-18-chain?ref=shop_home_active_18)  
10/1: [hunting kit](https://www.etsy.com/listing/221536262/hunting-kit-for-supernatural-fans-dead?ref=shop_home_active_10)  
10/2: [banishing sigil](https://www.etsy.com/listing/260109753/angel-sigil-castiel-charm-necklace?ref=shop_home_active_2); [guinea pig](https://www.achildsdelight.com/)  
10/3: [pie](http://www.manorhouseminis.com/product.asp?Sku=PIE004), [pizza](http://www.manorhouseminis.com/product.asp?Sku=FP21)  
10/4: [angel blade](https://www.etsy.com/listing/259179292/angel-blade-supernatural-necklace?ref=shop_home_active_4); [Ruby’s knife](https://www.etsy.com/listing/258540685/demon-blade-necklace-rubys-knife-charm?ref=shop_home_active_8)  
10/5: [little Baby, Sioux Falls police cruiser](https://troystoysinc.com/greenlight-collectibles/1159-hollywood-film-reels-supernatural-tv-series.html)  
10/6: [trap bullet](https://www.etsy.com/listing/222421166/silver-bullet-devil-trap-necklace?ref=shop_home_active_6); [Samulet](https://www.etsy.com/listing/257930887/samulet-deans-necklace-god-winchester?ref=shop_home_active_1)  
10/7: [Yorkie, green army guy](https://www.jeffreys.toys/)  
10/8: [hex](https://www.etsy.com/listing/221534518/evil-binding-witch-hex-bag-hoodoo-rowena?ref=shop_home_active_70) [bags](https://www.etsy.com/listing/221527290/215-authentic-witch-love-spell-handmade?ref=shop_home_active_71)  
10/9: [angel grace](https://www.etsy.com/shop/NevenEbrez), [zippo lighter](https://www.zippo.com/collections/lighters/products/classic-brushed-chrome)  
10/10: bottles of [salt](https://www.etsy.com/listing/221538505/supernatural-real-rock-salt-glass?ref=shop_home_active_29), [goofer dust](https://www.etsy.com/listing/259076423/supernatural-goofer-dust-real-sam-and?ref=shop_home_active_9)  
10/11: [Baby](https://troystoysinc.com/greenlight-collectibles/1872-greenlight-hollywood-series-1967-chevrolet-impala-sport-sedan-supernatural.html?search_query=impala&results=24) (demin-wrapped)

\---

Stuff I learned:

1) I should have found the box FIRST, then filled it. Impulse buying cool toys and then looking for a container to fit them is a recipe for frustration and overbuying.  
1a) searching for ‘organizer’ would have gotten me more useful results than ‘shadow box’ or ‘curio case.’

2) I was surprised how hard it was to find small moose figurines, and I never did find one I liked enough to buy. 

3) Dollhouse food is, like, _really_ tiny.

4) I love that Yorkie with a great, strong love. I should get my own and recite the litany against fear to it.

\---

Thanks to [SupernaturalDen](https://www.etsy.com/shop/SupernaturalDen), for supplying half of the goodies. 

Special thanks to [justanotheridijiton](https://justanotheridijiton.tumblr.com/), [lrthreads](http://lrthreads.tumblr.com/), and [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/) for brainstorming with me six months ago. You rule.

[#spn advent calendar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-advent-calendar) [#Mel is awesome and knows all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mel-is-awesome-and-knows-all)


End file.
